


Not Every Tuesday

by bansheee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Domestic Fluff, Facial Hair, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kid Fic, Laura and Lydia are badass moms, M/M, Pining Stiles, Porn With Plot, stylist!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Tuesday morning at ten, like clockwork, Derek Hale would come into Stiles’ shop and get his stubble trimmed. Every Tuesday at lunch, Lydia would tell him how jealous she was that she couldn’t make it to work before him, getting stuck with perms. Every Tuesday evening, Stiles rushed home and into the shower to get the hair off of him, and to rub one out thinking about jawlines and beard burn on his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Tuesday

_Every Tuesday morning at ten, like clockwork, Derek Hale would come into Stiles’ shop and get his stubble trimmed.  
  
_ Stiles was late. He loved his Jeep and he would never abandon her, but the thought ran through his mind as he sat in traffic that he could have avoided if she would have started up on the first try. _  
  
_And not the seventh. _  
  
_He tapped his fingers impatiently as he sat three car lengths away from where he could make a right turn and pull into the little strip mall where his business/life, _Styles by Stiles_ , was located. As _none_ of the cars moved forward, Stiles was seconds from jumping out of the car and running the rest of the way, or driving over the grass. _  
  
_“Why are you in the right lane if you’re going straight!?” Stiles complained out loud. He could see the shop’s sign from here. _  
  
_On any other day, Stiles wouldn’t care that he was late. After all, the business was his (invested in by Lydia Martin, who also was his co-worker) and if he wanted to open the doors at ten thirty instead of ten o’clock like it said on sign, he could. _  
  
_But it wasn’t any other day. It was Tuesday.  
  
Every Tuesday morning, the first client of the day, even beating out the elderly women, was Derek Hale for a beard trim. _  
  
_Being the owner one of the only hair salons in Beacon Hills, Stiles got to know his regulars pretty well. He could honestly (and pathetically) admit that this was the highlight of his week, and what motivated him to get up an extra half an hour early on Tuesdays. _  
  
_Since Stiles was the first one there in the morning, only beating Lydia because of Laura’s early schedule and a late babysitter, he was the one who got to put his hands all over the man’s amazing jawline, and clean up the hair there. _  
  
_But now, it was twelve after ten and he was sure Lydia was already there, swooping Derek Hale away from him and leaving him perms and pestering questions. The vile woman; she was married to his sister! _  
  
_“God, finally!” Stiles shouted as traffic finally moved forward, and he impatiently flipped his blinker on and swerved into the parking lot. Grabbing his clippers kit and breakfast, he tumbled out of the car at breakneck speeds and ran towards the shop door.  
  
As he shoved his bagel into his mouth so he could dig out his clippers and guard to have them ready, he pushed the door open. He nearly barreled into Lydia, who had been talking to a very stoic looking Derek, but had stopped speaking when Stiles flew through the doors. _  
  
_“—any second.” Lydia rolled her eyes and walked back behind the counter, leaving Derek to turn to Stiles. _  
  
_Who still had a bagel in his mouth. _  
  
_After one quick glance to see that Derek was indeed staring at him like he was a lunatic, Stiles ditched (ran away from) Derek at the front counter to go throw his bagel into the break room and set up. He could practically hear Lydia rolling her eyes at him as the bell above the shop door went off and she greeted their first old lady of the day. _  
  
_Once his station was set up, Stiles turned towards where Derek was still standing in the front lobby. “All set for you, Derek.” _  
  
_With a small nod, Derek walked over and sat in the chair at Stiles’ station. _  
  
_“How’s it going today, Derek? The usual?” Stiles asked, as he did every Tuesday. _  
  
_“Fine. Yes,” Derek answered, as he did every Tuesday. _  
  
_Stiles gave him a grin and a nod, and grabbed his clippers. With an ease that only came because Stiles had been doing it for months, he reached for Derek’s chin and tilted it back. Derek went easily, and Stiles left his hand to hold Derek’s face steady while he shortened the hair under his chin, and cleaned up his neck. _  
  
_While he shaved, he talked. “Sorry I was late today! I love her, but she kills me sometimes.” Stiles tried to will his hard on away when he saw Derek’s jaw tense. He ran his clippers through the hair and kept talking; “I just got my Jeep out of the shop and apparently she already needs to go back.” He followed the thicker hair line on Derek’s jaw – relaxed again – to clean up all of the unwanted hairs that had grown in the previous week. _  
  
_Standing back up straight, Stiles used his foot to pump up Derek’s chair so the man’s face was at eye level to him (not to readjust his pants). Derek never was much of a talker while Stiles worked on him, which Stiles figured was partially due to the clippers near his face, and partially due to Derek. _  
  
_He’d vaguely known Lydia’s wife’s shy, grumpy brother from their wedding. Stiles had been an unofficial member of the wedding party. Unfortunately, he had brought what ended up being a disaster date, and Stiles didn’t get much time to talk to anyone. _  
  
_Stiles cherished all of the one word answers he could get out of Derek. _  
  
_Taking a step closer and resting his hand underneath Derek’s chin, Stiles leaned in and lifted it just slightly to clean up the hair that made up the thin moustache under his nose. Unabashedly, Stiles also used the few seconds to ogle Derek’s mouth. When he was done, he used the hand still on Derek’s chin to manhandle his face back and forth to check his work. _  
  
_“Alright, all handsome again!” Stiles said as he reluctantly dropped his hand. If he made a joke, Derek wouldn’t notice how he always wanted to keep his hand there and use it to drag Derek’s mouth to his. Turning his chair towards the big mirror, Stiles also handed him a small handheld one so Derek could point out any spots he’d missed. _  
  
_When Derek didn’t require any improvements, Stiles used a hair dryer to blow off all of the random hairs, and a warm towel to wipe anything else away. Derek closed his eyes as Stiles gently wiped at what was left of his beard, giving Stiles a few moments to stare without feeling like as much of a creep. _  
  
_“I know you’ll say no, but Lydia is making me suggestively sell; any face products, hair gels, or shampoos today?” Stiles asked in a sarcastic tone so Lydia could hear. It was worth it to see the clean stubbled face finally crack a small grin. Stiles could usually get one out of him at some point every week, and it (quite honestly) would get him through the rest of the day of perms and mothers with back to school demands. _  
  
_“No thanks, Stiles. Maybe next time,” Derek answered, almost doubling his total word count in his visit. However, his small smile didn’t disappear as Stiles walked him up to the register. Stiles could hardly hide one of his own; the way Derek said his name made him melt into a puddle of sexually frustrated goo. _  
  
_“That’ll be six dollars, then,” Stiles said without having to ring it up. After the first few weeks of Derek coming in Stiles had tried to insist that he didn’t have to pay, but Derek refused. _  
  
_Derek – like every Tuesday – handed him a ten dollar bill and told him to keep the change. Stiles thanked him – like every Tuesday – and waved goodbye. _  
  
_If there was no Lydia around to call him out for staring at Derek’s ass on the way out, it didn’t happen. _  
  
_* _  
  
Every Tuesday at lunch, Lydia would tell him how jealous she was that she couldn’t make it to work before him, getting stuck with perms.  
  
_ Stiles was hugging Lydia. Stiles wasn’t going to let go. Lydia was his favorite (after Derek).   _  
  
_“I take back every bad thing I’ve ever said about you. You’re my favorite co-worker ever.” _  
  
_“I’m your only co-worker,” Lydia pointed out, and added, “though I do believe you owe me for the rest of your life for that one. Mrs. Gibbon complained the whole time about the new bill passing, until I conveniently snuck in that my _wife_ and I were starting our twins in kindergarten next week. She didn’t speak the rest of the time. Not that that was a bad thing.” _  
  
_Stiles gasped. “No! That can’t be true. It was just yesterday when I had Nolan in the chair for three _hours_ because he was afraid of the hair dryer.” _  
  
_“Nadia still calls him a baby for that,” Lydia grinned fondly at the thought of her kids. Whatever the vile old woman said to Lydia was quickly forgotten. “I don’t care that he’s my brother in law, that stubble is gorgeous. The one week I get here before you—” she let her sentence trail off with a small shake of her head. “You owe me for life, Stilinski.” _  
  
_“Fuck yeah it is. And I get to touch it every week,” Stiles said happily. Getting to re-memorize the flecks of magic in Derek’s eyes and to rub his hand all over his face would get him through anything. “I am forever indebted to you. Anything you want.” _  
  
_The grin Lydia sprouted was nothing short of wicked. “ _So_ glad you mentioned it. I need a babysitter tonight. Laura has rewards points with the Hilton in uptown that need to be used by the end of the month. The kids also need cuts for school on Monday.” _  
  
_“It’s Tuesday night! Why would you go to a hotel on a Tuesday?” Stiles asked, already rearranging the zero plans he had. _  
  
_“Well, Stiles, if you must know, I’m going to have sex with my wife without grubby little fingers poking under the door,” Lydia answered with a straight face. Stiles let out a surprised laugh, and Lydia continued; “I know you don’t have plans because you’re hopelessly single and pining over a jawline that you could just _ask out already._ ” _  
  
_Stiles glared at her. “Yeah, no thanks. Broke, dorky hair stylist really isn’t a great selling point for stubble, suits, and sexy eyes.” _  
  
_Lydia shrugged. She’d tried the argument every week. “Well, I’ll totally remember to feel sorry for you when we’re sitting in the jacuzzi without our children.” _  
  
_Lydia was evil. _  
  
_* _  
  
Every Tuesday evening, Stiles rushed home and into the shower to get the hair off of him, and to rub one out thinking about jawlines and beard burns on his thighs.  
  
_ Stiles tugged off his shirt and threw it in the general direction of his hamper as quickly as he could. With school coming just around the corner, Stiles and Lydia had a mess of walk-in parents needing last minute trims, which meant a pile of kids that sat and argued with their parents about how short to go. It ended up keeping the both of them there until an hour past close and an hour less of time that Stiles had to himself before he had to be at Lydia’s house so she and Laura could leave. _  
  
_He always needed to shower right when he got done at the shop. Even if he washed his hands constantly and wore an apron, he still felt like he’d always have other people’s hair on him until he did. As he stripped off his pants and boxers and tossed them in the same direction as his shirt, he turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. _  
  
_When he stepped into the warm spray, he immediately looked down and cursed Lydia. The only thing that had gotten him through the rude grandmas and bratty kids was remembering the feeling of Derek’s stubble under his fingertips, and now he couldn’t do anything about it as he was already running late. Before lunch, he’d been so looking forward to thinking about tracing that jaw line with his fingertips in a much more unprofessional way… about beard burn around his mouth and on his thighs… those shoulders and that shy little smile… _  
  
_Stiles wanted to cry in frustration as he moved his hand away from his cock and shoved the handle colder. He was already so late. He lathered his hand up with fancy shampoo and started to wash his hair; he’d taken it home from the shop on Lydia’s recommendation, and loved it only because of the smell. He quickly scrubbed through his hair and washed his body, shivering as the cold water killed his boner and woke him up. _  
  
_After rinsing all of the suds out, Stiles turned the water off and toweled himself off. After getting it dry enough, Stiles ran some more expensive leave in product (another Lydia recommendation), and called himself good. He didn’t bother and over-style it like he did for the shop; he’d likely be getting a makeover from Nadia after he finished trimming her hair anyway. _  
  
_Grinning at the thought of spending the night with the kids, Stiles tugged on a Spiderman t-shirt (Nolan’s new favorite, according to Lydia’s shop talk) and a pair of comfy jeans. He packed a few movies, his clippers kit, his computer for after the kids went to sleep, and a change of clothes, and headed out of his apartment. Quickly tip-toeing by his landlord’s door – the first of the month was coming all too soon – he ran out the door and towards his Jeep. _  
  
_Praying to the car gods, Stiles cheered when she started on the first try. He told her how much he loved her the whole way there. _  
  
_Stiles pulled into the driveway of Lydia’s house a few minutes later. He looked towards the house to see if the kids were waiting. Sure enough, he grinned as Nolan was standing in the window in his Spiderman pajamas. _  
  
_Before he could even ring the bell, Nolan had thrown the door open and shouted, “Stiles!” _  
  
_“Hey buddy!” Stiles said happily as he picked the boy up for a hug. Shoving his glasses back on his face from where they’d slipped down, Nolan wrapped his arms around Stiles and hugged tightly. Stiles looked around the neighborhood to make sure that none of the people out walking in the evening were giving him any weird looks. _  
  
_“ _Two_ babysitters! This is the best day ever!” he screeched when Stiles finally put him down. _  
  
_Stiles frowned and looked down to the boy. “Pretty sure it’s just me, buddy. Though—” _  
  
_His sentence trailed off as Nolan dragged him through the front door, where he saw Lydia and Laura’s daughter Nadia, and Derek Hale. _  
  
_Derek, who was French braiding Nadia’s hair. _  
  
_Stiles was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting. There was a five year old tugging his arm and he could not process the fact that Derek was sitting on the couch, braiding a five year old’s hair. “Uncle Derek, hurry! I need to hug Stiles!” _  
  
_Snapping out of his trance, Stiles finally let Nolan tug him all the way into the house and shut the door. Lydia and Laura’s voices called out hellos to Stiles from the kitchen, followed by hollering towards their kids to come and eat. _  
  
_“Uncle Deeerek!” Nadia whined again, waving her hand at him in a truly hilarious way. Stiles couldn’t even watch him huff out a protest for more than a second before Nolan was dragging him towards the kitchen. _  
  
_As the small boy sat and went on about how excited he was to have _two_ babysitters, Stiles helped him cut up his hot dogs, before turning to Lydia. _  
  
_“Nolan seems pretty excited about having two babysitters,” Stiles said to Lydia when the boy dug in. _  
  
_“Tha’s ‘cause I ‘mm,” Nolan added in with a full mouth. _  
  
_“Nolan, sweetie, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Lydia scolded, before turning to Laura. “Babe, I don’t know what happened. I didn’t know you were going to ask your brother, so I asked Stiles.” If she was lying she was doing a damn good job at it. Stiles wasn’t convinced, but he was damn close. _  
  
_Their fake conversation was interrupted as a scream that a banshee would envy coming from the living room. Stiles only realized the scream was actually his name before a head of red braids flew into his lap and attached itself around his neck. _  
  
_“Nadia!” Laura scolded this time. “No screaming in the house!” _  
  
_Words muffled by Stiles’ neck, Nadia said, “Sorry mommy!” _  
  
_Finally letting go for the sake of food, Nadia hopped up onto her chair next to Nolan and dug in. _  
  
_“Well,” Laura said as she walked over to Stiles and – whoa, when did Derek sit in the chair right next to him? The stubble on his jawline looked even better without the artificial glare from the shops lights. Instead of the button ups and dress pants that he usually wore in the shop, Derek had on a comfy looking Henley and a sinfully tight pair of jeans. “I guess one of you can go.” _  
  
_“NO!” both of the kids screeched at once. Laura scolded them – once again – about using indoor voices. _  
  
_“Stiles, you can’t leave! You promised you’d watch Spiderman with me!” Nolan whined. Stiles didn’t remember this promise, though it definitely would not be a burden to fulfill it. _  
  
_“Uncle Derek can’t go either!” Nadia immediately argued. “He was going to let me give him a makeover!” _  
  
_Stiles agreed. He couldn’t leave. _  
  
_Laura looked back to Lydia, seemingly having one of those silent conversations that you could do once you got married. After a few seconds of eyebrows (Stiles gets where Derek gets it from. Every once in a while when he was in a playful mood, Stiles begged Derek to let him wax the things. Derek always said no.) _  
  
_“I guess you both can just stay,” Lydia said happily. Stiles rolled his eyes at the way her tone sounded. She and Laura went to both of them and gave both of their kids hugs and kisses. _  
  
_“Dishes, kids,” Laura said as they headed out the door. “We should be back sometime early tomorrow! Bye!” _  
  
_The four sitting around the kitchen table waved, the kids buzzing with excitement at the thought of how _amazing_ the night was shaping up to be. _  
  
_Two babysitters. Those girls made an evil duo. _  
  
_After a quick dinner, Stiles wanted to get his other part of the payback out of the way. Reaching for his bag, he said, “Who wants to go first? The quicker we get haircuts out of the way the quicker we can watch Spiderman.” _  
  
_The struggle on Nolan’s face was too adorable. Stiles turned to Derek, and even he was holding back laughter. _  
  
_“You’re going to be fine, Nolan.” Stiles was surprised at the soft tone that Derek used for the boy. He watched in awe as Derek’s face turned into a small smile while addressing the scared young boy. “Stiles gave me a haircut today too and it didn’t hurt at all.” _  
  
_Nolan still looked a little unsure, but he conceded. Stiles mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Derek, before dragging one of the dining room chairs off the carpet and into the kitchen. He set a couple of Lydia and Laura’s cook books on the chair to give the boy a little more height, and patted for him to climb up when he was ready. He listened to the boy talk about his new Spiderman bed sheets that Stiles just _had_ to see, and how he didn’t know if he loved Captain America more, but the Black Widow was just _so cool_. Stiles laughed and agreed where he could, distracting the boy as he cleaned up his hairline and shortened his summer length as much as he knew Lydia wanted. _  
  
_He listened with half an ear at the conversation that was going on at the kitchen sink. While Stiles had Nolan occupied, Derek corralled Nadia into helping him clean the dinner dishes. It was all just a little bit too domestic and made Stiles heart lurch just a little bit too much. He cleaned up the hair by the sides of Nolan’s ears as he thought about what it would be like if he could have a family and do mundane tasks like haircuts and dishes with them. _  
  
_He decided to leave the boy’s hair just a little bit longer at the top; Lydia would love it, knowing it was the ‘in’ style those days. _  
  
_“All done, buddy!” Stiles said as he patted Nolan on the shoulder. _  
  
_The boy looked up to him in amazement. “That’s it?” _  
  
_Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled. “You bet, dude. Nothing to be scared of, right?” _  
  
_“Mommy is a lot meaner when she does it.” _  
  
_The snort that came from the sink made Stiles grin. His heart toppled over in his chest as Derek turned around. “That’s why I always have Stiles cut my hair instead of your mommy.” Both of the kids were giggling as they switched spots so Nolan could dry dishes and Nadia could get her red locks trimmed. _  
  
_“I have to take these pretty braids out, is that okay, sweetheart? Your Uncle Derek did such a good job with them.” Stiles looked up and smirked when Derek refused to turn around. _  
  
_“That’s okay, Stiles. That’s because Uncle Derek is the best,” she said as she turned her head so Stiles could gently take out the two French braids. They were actually pretty flawless, Stiles had to note. _  
  
_“Is he? Why is he the best?” Stiles grinned towards the sink as he brushed through the girl’s long hair. Lydia had told him to not listen to her when she asked for it to all be chopped off. Nadia changed her mind every other day if she wanted long hair or if she wanted short and Lydia wouldn’t let her make the decision until she was more sure. _  
  
_“Because he braids my hair and sings with me,” Nadia explained. She closed her eyes tightly when Stiles took out his little water sprayer. Her hair was clean and thin enough that he didn’t need to wash it all the way before he cut it. While he spritzed water all over, Stiles turned to see Derek very occupied with scrubbing out a casserole pan. Stiles couldn’t help but fall into more infatuation with the man that paid him to trim his beard every week after finding out he was a secret softie with his niece. _  
  
_“Alright, sweetheart,” Stiles said, regretting stopping her from talking about why Uncle Derek was amazing. “What are we doing here today?” _  
  
_“Up to my face!” she said happily. _  
  
_“But how will Uncle Derek braid your hair if it’s that short?” Stiles asked mock seriously, already having had his argument ready. _  
  
_She stared at him in horror. “No! I changed my mind!” _  
  
_“I thought so. I’ll take just a little bit off, then.” Stiles held up his thumb and forefinger so she’d see just how much a little bit is. “Plenty there to make Uncle Derek braid it before bed.” _  
  
_“Okay!” she said, happy again. He set to work now that he had a happy child. _  
  
_Stiles registered Derek watching him after and Nolan finished putting away the dishes. He kept his eyes on his work though; the red hair on Nadia’s head was Lydia’s pride and joy, and accidently snipping too much of it off because he was staring at her hottie-in-law would not fly. _  
  
_Once he finished the girl’s hair, he patted the top of her head to signal he was done. Stiles smiled while he put the books and chair away and cleaned up the hair; she was already corralling Derek into re-braiding her hair. The unamused look Derek gave Stiles went straight to his cock, and while he took his time following the clan out into the living room to will his attraction away. _  
  
_With getting there late, Stiles and Derek both decreed that they had time for one movie before they had to start getting ready for bed. Knowing that the looks the twins gave eachother were about to start an epic battle, Stiles butted in and said, “Nadia! Why don’t you let Nolan pick so Uncle Derek can braid your hair and you can concentrate on his makeover?” _  
  
_She gave him a look that very much so matched her mother’s. “I wanna give you a makeover too, Stiles.” _  
  
_Ignoring the way that made Derek smile, Stiles conceded. A little backcombing and glitter spray would be a good compromise for stopping an argument, and everyone was happy. _  
  
_Stiles set up the DVD player while Derek and Nolan settled into the couch, and Nadia sat down on the floor in front of Derek’s feet. Lydia had insisted that the kids were only allowed to watch the cartoon versions of the superhero shows for now, because the Toby Maguire versions were ‘a little bit too mature and a lot a bit too pathetic.’ _  
  
_After a quick stop in the kitchen to grab some apple slices for a before bed snack, Stiles settled into the corner of the L-shaped couch. Here he had a good point where he could watch the show and know what was going on with Nolan’s comments, and could also watch the way Derek’s hands worked on Nadia’s hair. _  
  
_Moving the throw pillows behind him, Stiles settled further into the couch and hugged the pillow to his chest. Those overly-domestic feelings were bubbling up in his chest. This time, Derek stared in his fantasy as he thought about what it’d be like if he and his husband could sit and have a braiding hair cuddle-fest with their kids. _  
  
_When her hair was done, Nadia forgot the makeovers – thankfully – in favor of watching the movie. Stiles tried not to let his newly found feelings bubble up in him as he watched Nadia cuddle up into Derek’s lap. He was definitely her favorite, being her godfather. Stiles was Nolan’s. Derek looked away from the movie after the girl was settled, and Stiles smiled when he caught eyes with him. Stiles felt like his feelings were incredibly transparent, but in the quiet moment of the night he didn’t know if he cared. _  
  
_Both of the kids fell asleep during the movie. Nadia fell asleep on top of Derek and Nolan snored away resting his head on the pillow in Stiles’ lap. _  
  
_“You look different with your hair not all spiked up.” Derek’s voice was soft to not wake the kids, but it surprised Stiles nonetheless. _  
  
_Stiles chuckled softly to not wake up the sleeping boy in his lap. “I was expecting a makeover from hell. She gets so angry when I put product in before I come here.” _  
  
_Derek grinned. “They are really bad. I don’t know how she does it, but I find glitter in my hair for weeks.” _  
  
_“And the backcombing,” Stiles added, making Derek chuckle and look down to the girl sleeping on his chest. He tucked a little piece of her red bangs out behind her ear. “We should get them to bed. I was expecting story time, so this is a nice change of pace.” _  
  
_“You’re telling me. Nadia’s new thing is that she’s had all the books read to her on her shelf, so she insists on a made up one.” Derek said with a large amount of relief in his tone. “I’ll take her if you take him?” _  
  
_“Deal,” Stiles replied, and set to work scooting out from Nolan without waking him up. His stomach did flips as he watched the way Nadia’s small arms wrapped snugly around Derek’s neck as he carried her towards her bedroom. _  
  
_Doing the same with Nolan, Stiles brought him to his bedroom. Stiles smiled at the Spiderman sheets. Was it possible to be jealous of a five year old? _  
  
_Nolan stirred when Stiles laid him down. He grateful that the boy was already in his pajamas when he’d arrived. _  
  
_“’tiles?” the boy questioned through his sleep, furrowing his tiny eyebrows. _  
  
_“Right here, buddy,” Stiles said in a soft voice. _  
  
_“D’you like the movie?” he asked through a yawn, trying to blink his eyes open. _  
  
_“I loved it,” Stiles whispered, cherishing the sleepy grin the boy gave him. _  
  
_Nolan rubbed his eyes, and said, “I fell ‘sleep.” _  
  
_“I know, buddy. Go back to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning.” _  
  
_“Okay. G’night ‘tiles.” The boy was already drifting back off as Stiles leaned forward to kiss his forehead. After tucking the covers around him and turning on the Spiderman night light (again, jealous of a five year old) Stiles turned to leave the room. _  
  
_Only, Derek was waiting for him in the doorway. Stiles smiled. “No story time, I take it?” _  
  
_Derek huffed out a laugh as Stiles shut the bedroom door behind them and followed Derek back into the living room. _  
  
_They both left it unsaid that one of them could leave. Stiles was well aware that now that the kids were sleeping, both of them wouldn’t be required to stay and watch over. He was torn; while he wanted to be nice and offer Derek a night off, he decided to wait for Derek to say something. Any chance he could have to get to know the man for a few more moments than Tuesday mornings, he would take. _  
  
_“How’d you meet Lydia?” Derek asked when they both sat back on the couch. Either he didn’t notice what Stiles was thinking, or he was choosing to ignore it as well. Stiles refused to get his hopes up, though he knew he was anyway. For whichever reason, Stiles smiled. _  
  
_“High school. She beat me by point three of a GPA for valedictorian,” he explained with a fond memory. _  
  
_“Ouch,” Derek replied with a smile. _  
  
_Stiles laughed, and settled back into the corner of the couch, feet up and facing him. “My chemistry teacher had it out for me, and I couldn’t help but push his buttons when he taught incorrect information.” _  
  
_“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me at all,” Derek said, smirking. In keeping the conversation flowing naturally, Derek asked, “How’d you go from being the two smartest people in your grade to cutting hair?” _  
  
_“Well, I suppose you know Lydia did it to be with the kids more. She got out of doing big investments and helped me start up my business. I taught her all that I know, and sometimes I think she can cut better than me now.” He chuckled. _  
  
_Derek turned on the couch so he was facing Stiles. “What about you?” _  
  
_Stiles smiled. “I did it because I love it. It’s such a mundane thing, getting a haircut. But I feel like it makes everyone feel a little bit better about getting through the day to leave the shop a little more confident. I like being the person that does that for people.” _  
  
_There was no noise in Laura and Lydia’s house for a few moments as Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, except for the small inhale from across the couch. An overwhelming need to fill the baited silence filled Stiles, but he was glad he kept things, so as to not ruin the moment when Derek moved across the couch and in between Stiles’ legs to kiss him. _  
  
_It was just one soft press of lips to another, but when Derek pulled back Stiles’ heart was racing and his mouth was tingling. At some point in the bliss of the kiss Stiles had shut his eyes, so he opened them to find Derek had only pulled back to see his reaction. His hand still rested on the back of the couch behind Stiles, supporting his weight. Stiles took the opportunity of the man’s flash of unsureness to _finally_ run his hand along the man’s jawline how he’d always wanted, before pulling Derek back in for another kiss. _  
  
_Quickly becoming heated, Stiles ran both of his hands back over the stubble on Derek’s jaw, dragging them down to rest on the man’s shoulders. He didn’t miss the small chuckle that escaped Derek, even through the moment of passion. _  
  
_Derek pulled back again, rolling his eyes at Stiles small sound of protest. “Every week – Stiles… Your hands are ridiculous,” he breathed out, panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss. _  
  
_Stiles laughed and dragged his hand back towards Derek’s jaw. He watched Derek’s eyes flutter closed as he whispered, “Your face is ridiculous. Fucking stubble of the gods.” As Derek let out a small chuckle, Stiles pressed forward to kiss him again. _  
  
_Stiles let his leg fall off the couch as Derek pressed closer to him. A gasp slipped out of the back of his throat as Derek moved his hand from the back of the couch to run it along Stiles’ side. Resting at the top of his jeans, Derek’s fingers grazed the skin just under his t-shirt, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Stiles reached down to do the same, keeping one hand planted on Derek’s jaw. Just as he fantasized, he’d already begun to feel the delicious burn of Derek’s beard around the sensitive skin on his face. _  
  
_Wishing he would have taken time in the shower earlier, Stiles could already feel his pants getting tighter as Derek’s thumb drew small circles on his hip. In retaliation, Stiles finally slid his hand off of Derek’s face, and dragged his fingers under where Derek’s henley was shoved up. Derek let a small huff escape, and pulled back. _  
  
_Grinning, Stiles asked, “ticklish?” He silently added this as another reason why he was infatuated with Derek Hale. _  
  
_Instead of answering, Derek slid his hand up so he could grip Stiles’ hip more determinedly. Stiles’ mouth opened in a gasp, making Derek surge forward to catch it in a fiery kiss. Stiles moved his hands under Derek’s shirt again, pressing much firmer as he dragged them up and down the man’s sides. After a few seconds of dragging his fingers over the hair and abs he found, he finally tugged Derek’s henley off and threw it on the ground. _  
  
_It was with great difficulty that Stiles managed to keep his hard-on at bay as he stared at the torso on top of him. When he looked up, Derek was staring down to him. _  
  
_Whatever Stiles was expecting Derek to say, it wasn’t, “I want to blow you.” _  
  
_Because that would mean his Tuesday shower fantasy about stubble burn on his thighs could actually happen. _  
  
_“What?” Stiles asked, not because he didn’t hear, but because his brain was having problems processing this incredible information. _  
  
_“Not on the couch,” Derek mumbled as he pressed open mouthed kisses down Stiles’ jaw and to his neck. Stiles keened at the way Derek’s cheek scratched along his, making Derek chuckle softly into his ear. He was helpless against the way Derek’s fingers dragged along the hem of his pants and popped the button open, and when Derek rucked his t-shirt up and mouthed at his hip, he lost it. As Derek shifted down, the stubble scraping along the sensitive skin of his stomach and lower abdomen where his shirt was shoved up was going to kill him. _  
  
_Derek’s face was going to kill him. Again. _  
  
_“alrig _hnng_ ,” Stiles groaned out when he felt his pants loosen as Derek dragged his zipper down. His eyes were shut but he was pretty sure the man was doing it with his mouth, as there were still fingers dragging down his side. Stiles brought his fingers to Derek’s jaw and lifted it up to look at him. “Guest room. Before you make me wake the kids up.” _  
  
_He felt a wave of hot air hit his stomach as Derek laughed. “You sound very concerned, Stiles.” _  
  
_Stiles shoved Derek off of him before he came in his pants at the sexed out way his name rolled out of Derek’s mouth. He unabashedly stared at the muscles on the man’s back as he bent to pick up the tossed aside shirt. _  
  
_“I didn’t know you had a tattoo,” Stiles said as he too stood off the couch. He held his open pants up with one hand as he stared at the spirals in the middle of Derek’s toned back. _  
  
_Derek laughed quietly as to not wake the kids. “I don’t really take my shirt off in your shop.” _  
  
_“I wish you would,” Stiles retorted, following Derek down the hall and towards the guest suite. Stiles had only stayed a few times, but the built in bathroom was a god-send design for early mornings away from the kids. _  
  
_Derek flipped the lamp on easily. Stiles was thinking how he must stay more often being related to Laura, when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, and a pair of lips crashed into his. Still holding up his pants with one hand, Stiles couldn’t help but drag his fingers over Derek’s jawline as he was lead towards the guest bed. With a small grunt, Stiles fell backwards onto the bed and scooted up as Derek climbed on over him. Without preamble, Derek reached for the bottom of Stiles shirt and helped guide it off of him. Pants already unbuttoned, all Derek had to do was tug to remove the other offending article. As Derek once again pressed his mouth to Stiles’ stomach, Stiles ran his fingers through the man’s hair. _  
  
_“Remember – _ah_ – remember the last hair cut I gave you,” Stiles mumbled as Derek’s fingers dragged along the waistline of Stiles boxer briefs, just teasing. He ran his fingers through Derek’s dark mane and muttered, “I went home that night and came twice before I even made it out of the shower.” _  
  
_His thigh trembled as Derek groaned into it. “Every Tuesday I sit at my desk and try not to get a hard on at meetings because of your _fucking_ fingers on my face.” Stiles buried his face in his arm to cover up the whimper that escaped. He felt his cock twitch in his boxer briefs, begging to be released from its confining fabric. _  
  
_“Those fingers,” Derek mumbled into his thigh. He dragged his cheek along the inside of Stiles’ leg. “That fucking mouth when you concentrate,” he said into the joint between his thigh and torso. Stiles keened, bucking his hips in the air towards nothing. “Don’t even realize…” Derek’s words were lost on Stiles as the waistband of his briefs was finally, _finally_ pulled up and over his aching cock. The cold air hardly had time to touch his cock before it was engulfed in a pair of warm lips. _  
  
_Stiles had to cover his mouth with his arm to muffle the groan that escaped as Derek swallowed his cock down in one drag. With his other hand, he dragged his fingers through his own hair as he tried not to yell out at the feeling of Derek’s tongue on his tip as the man dragged his lips back. _  
  
_Derek was just as bad. Stiles nearly lost it right there as he felt the moans vibrate through his cock still in Derek’s mouth. Derek’s hands squeezed his thighs as they shook from holding back an orgasm. _  
  
_With a sinful pop, Derek pulled off of Stiles and looked up to him. If it weren’t for the fact that Stiles had many more plans for the night, Stiles would have came just at the way Derek’s eyes looked up, mouth open in desire. _  
  
_The man knew what he wanted; Derek reached with his hand that wasn’t – oh, lovely – moving up and down his cock, and dragged Stiles’ along his stubble, before shoving it into his hair. Stiles’ huffed out laugh got cut off as Derek’s mouth wrapped back around his cock. He tugged on the hair Derek had pushed his hand into as Derek worked his tongue and mouth all over Stiles. _  
  
_Stiles tugged on Derek’s hair when the feeling became too much, when he knew if he didn’t stop Derek’s godsend of a mouth would push him over the edge. Derek looked up again, a small line of spit and precome hanging off of his lip. If his moans weren’t any indication of how turned on he was, the fucked-out look on Derek’s face was a sure one. Slowly, Stiles ran his hand along Derek’s jaw, before dragging his thumb across the man’s lip to wipe it away. Derek’s eyes floated shut at the touch. _  
  
_Stiles watched as Derek stood up to finally pull his pants off. _  
  
_“I want to fuck you,” Stiles said just at the right time so Derek nearly fell over as he tried to pull his pants off around his ankles. _  
  
_In retaliation, Derek shoved his briefs off and climbed back on top of Stiles, kissing him hard as he did. Stiles could taste himself on Derek’s lips. “I didn’t bring anything,” the man mumbled sadly into his mouth, rubbing his cock along Stiles’ just once. He rolled to the side on the small bed, dragging his hand over Stiles’ cock as he did. He left it there and looked to Stiles. _  
  
_“Damn, me either. Didn’t think I’d need it,” Stiles chuckled out at what brought them here. He still wondered if this was all an elaborate plan of Lydia and Laura’s. “I could steal one from Lydia.” _  
  
_Derek, champion of the dry look, gave one to Stiles. “My sister and your female best friend are married. To each other. Why would they have condoms, Stiles?” _  
  
_“Variety is the spice of life, _Derek_ ,” he couldn’t help but grin as Derek’s cock jumped at the way Stiles dragged out the last syllable. “Maybe they have some stashed in the guest bath as a good will attempt to keep the sheets clean?” _  
  
_Instead of answering right away, Derek brought his palm away from Stiles’ cock – to a small protest from Stiles – and dragged two of his fingers across his tongue, wetting them. As he ran them down his chest, past his cock, and just touching his hole, Derek said, “Better go – _ah_ – check, Stiles.” _  
  
_After unabashedly watching Derek rub little circles around his hole, remembering the tiny noises that escaped Derek’s mouth for spank bank material, Stiles finally got off of the bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. He ignored the way a snort interrupted the noises leaving Derek’s mouth as Stiles tripped over a random article of clothing. _  
  
_Stiles flipped the light on and was just about to head to frantically search the bathroom cabinets, when a box on the countertop stopped him. _  
  
_A box of condoms and a bottle of lube, with a fucking bow on top. _  
  
_Those evil girls. He knew it. _  
  
_Stiles turned back to where Derek let out a gasp, looking down to his own boner and forgetting his embarrassment. When he grabbed the box, a small note blew off the counter. Stiles bent down to pick it up, and read: _  
  
  
If you wake up our kids Laura will murder you and Lydia will hide the body.  
  
Love L &L  
  
  
_Without wasting any time, Stiles ripped the package open and ripped off one of the condoms, before rushing back into the tiny guest room and waving them to Derek. _  
  
_To Derek, who was pushing a spit slick finger in and out of his hole. _  
  
_“Fuck,” Stiles let his presence be known, watching the way the digit slid in and out. Derek opened his eyes and stared where Stiles was standing, not ceasing the movement of his hand. _  
  
_“ _Stiles_ … d’you—” Derek huffed out. _  
  
_“Yeah,” Stiles answered with a breath of air, finally figuring out how to work his feet. He settled on his knees between Derek’s thighs, helping guide his feet to plant them on the bed. Finally, Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s, moving it away and onto the bed next to him. Derek’s eyes found him again, and Stiles gave him a warm smile while he ran his hand down the thighs on either side of him. The only noise in the room was the pop of the cap of lube and the heavy way Derek sighed as Stiles finally pushed one his long digits in. _  
  
_“ _hnng_ , Stiles, _more_ ,” Derek groaned out as Stiles moved the single finger in and out, just testing. _  
  
_Stiles chuckled softly. “So fucking hot, Der. Look at the way your hole just eats up my finger.” _  
  
_Before Derek could protest again, Stiles slid his finger out so he could push two back in. Derek’s mutters and groans of ‘ _Stiles_ ’ and ‘ _fucking so good_ ’ made Stiles need to wrap his free hand around the base of his cock to keep from ending the show early. _  
  
_“’ _mmm_ good, Stiles,” Derek begged as he shoved his hips down to meet with Stiles thrusts. “Fuck me, now.” _  
  
_How Stiles managed to not, he’ll never know. Instead, he drank up the frustrated, pleasured groan that escaped Derek’s mouth as he pushed a third finger in. “Just a little bit, Der,” he whispered in promise. He watched in awe, hardly moving his hand as Derek fucked down onto his fingers, all the while mumbling Stiles’ name. _  
  
_Stiles brought the condom up to his mouth to rip it open with one hand, not wanting to take away the sight of his fingers moving in and out of Derek’s hole. _  
  
_Somewhat reluctantly, Stiles pressed a small kiss to Derek’s knee as he pulled his fingers out. Derek whined at the loss, and Stiles watched as the man’s hole clenched on nothing while he rolled the condom down his cock. _  
  
_Adjusting so he had a hand balancing on side of Derek’s torso, Stiles finally lined up his cock and slowly pushed forward. He leaned forward pressed his mouth into Derek’s neck as he inched his way into Derek, loving the short, soft breaths that Derek was letting out as Stiles’ cock filled him. _  
  
_When he finally pushed in all the way to the base of his cock, Stiles looked up to Derek. Mouth open in bliss, Derek breathed in and begged for Stiles to _move_. _  
  
_Stiles pulled almost all of the way out, letting his tip just catch on Derek’s rim, before shoving back in. He quickly got into a rhythm of thrust and pull as Derek muttered out curse words below him. When Derek started groaning out ‘more’ and ‘harder, Stiles, _please_ ,’ Stiles slid his hands under Derek’s knees and lifted them, allowing his cock to drag over Derek’s prostate with each thrust. _  
  
_“Close,” Stiles mumbled out between breaths, moving his hips forward at a quicker pace. “Der ‘m close.” _  
  
_Without the ability to form words, Derek moved his hand from where it was gripping the sheets to his own cock. At the first stroke Derek had to turn his head to muffle his shout into his arm. _  
  
_“Wish I could hear you,” Stiles rambled as he felt his orgasm prickling along the edges of his body, “Gonna take you home with me; gonna make you come so hard you lose your voice.” _  
  
_Stiles felt the clench of Derek’s orgasm tighten around his cock, giving just enough more to send him tumbling after. He managed a few more uncoordinated thrusts as he felt himself shooting in the condom deep in Derek’s ass. _  
  
_Even knowing that Derek had just jizzed all over his own chest, it didn’t stop Stiles from dropping down onto it, slowly softening cock still lodged inside Derek. The man under him was breathing heavily, wiping a clean hand over his forehead to rid it of sweat. He just laid on top of Derek for a few moments, enjoying the heavy breathing that both of them shared. _  
  
_Reluctantly, the condom was starting to feel uncomfortable, so Stiles pulled out of Derek, apologizing with a press of lips to his cheek as he tugged it off and tossed it towards the trash. Stiles moved his mouth along Derek’s stubbled jaw as he pushed one finger in to Derek’s still slicked up and open hole, cherishing the whine that formed deep in the back of the man’s throat at the overstimulation. _  
  
_He finally slipped his finger back out when Derek furrowed his eyebrows, the pleasure becoming too much to handle. Stiles, not wanting to interrupt Derek’s post-orgasm bliss, slid off the bed and into the bathroom. _  
  
_Somewhere in the back of his mind, Stiles knew that Derek had been rubbing his face all over him that night. But it still didn’t stop the shock of seeing his face, his neck, and his fucking thighs covered in red beard burn. Stiles’ cock gave an interested twitch as he ran his fingers along the harsh red mark on his neck, but he ignored it in favor of grabbing a damp washcloth. _  
  
_He slid in between Derek and the wall, and wiped the sleepy man’s chest free of come. Stiles thought Derek may have grunted out a thank you, but it got lost when Derek rolled over and manhandled Stiles into the little spoon position, sliding a thigh in between his legs. _  
  
_Sleep came quickly to Stiles as Derek’s stubble tickled his back. _  
  
_* _  
  
_Stiles was still tinkering on the edge of sleep and awake, happily wrapped under Derek’s arm and loving the way he could feel Derek’s morning wood rubbing up against his bare ass. They didn’t have the will power for a switch-pitch round two, but Stiles was hoping for it before the kids woke up. He knew he could check the time by just opening his eyes, but he chose instead to push his ass back and rub it against Derek’s cock, loving the sleepy groan it pulled out of the man behind him. He was just about to reach back and push Derek’s hips into his, when the door to the guest room swung open and slammed against the wall. He and Derek both jolted awake, quickly scrambling for the blankets. _  
  
_Still trying to orientate from the sleep haze, Stiles vaguely heard a cheer and a groan. _  
  
_“Derek, you’re disgusting.” Laura’s voice snapped them both out of the rest of their sleep haze. “It’s about fucking time. You need to learn how to trim your own fucking beard.” _  
  
_The door slammed shut just as a pillow hit it. Derek groaned and rolled over so his stubbly face was pressed into Stiles’ neck. Stiles shivered when Derek’s face scratched along his shoulder and neck as he whispered, “Tell me you’re still asleep and didn’t hear that.” _  
  
_Stiles chuckled. “I’m afraid not. When Lydia comes back and tells you I set my alarm clock a half an hour early on Tuesdays, it’s a lie.” Stiles smiled when Derek pressed a small kiss into his neck. _  
  
_“It’s not Tuesday and I get to see you,” Derek whispered into his skin. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever get over the way Derek’s stubble felt along his bare skin. _  
  
_“Wanna really shake things up?” he asked, running his fingers along Derek’s back. “Go to dinner with me tonight.” Stiles looked down to where Derek was staring up at him. With a shy smile and a nod, Derek and Stiles made plans for a Wednesday. _  
  
On this particular Wednesday night, Stiles and Derek had their first – of many – official date._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr for more Sterek fun! bansheehale.tumblr.com


End file.
